


Teacher's Faulty

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Eggs, Grimm - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Glynda, how did you not notice the horny spider Grimm in the forest? Now you are about to become their breeder! Prepare for a lot of Grimm eggs





	Teacher's Faulty

Blowing a strand of her blonde hair from in front of her her eyes, the busty combat instructor continued to huff in irritation about having been tasked with the job of clearing the forest of the more dangerous Grimm before initiation. She swore that when she returned back to Beacon she’d throw that fool of a headmaster out of his tower due to how tattered her clothes, more importantly to her the cape, have gotten torn and shredded in some areas. With her semblance keeping the appearance of it all being intact and staying up to cover her modesty was simple as long as no disturbances tore her concentration away completely.

A trail of pitch black smoke rising above the canopy of trees signaled the untold amount of Grimm that perished at the hands of the experienced Huntress. Branches and thorns littered her path, the light slowly dimming as the tops of trees thickened, vines starting to appear as she walked farther into the less explored section. Keeping a watch on anything that may be lurking in the shadows she, like so many others, never checked to look at a dark portion of the trees above her, eight red eyes slowly opening up, then dozens more all around.

Little was known about Arachnid Grimm due to the danger that rises exponentially by simply getting near them. However, like so many other types of Grimm, they show signs of acting similarly to their animal counterparts. Spider Grimm finding mates by the scent that the females leave in their threads, a scent that Glynda’s clothes had picked up after walking through a destroyed web earlier.

Lowering themselves down on their steel-wire tough webbing, a quiet clicking of their mandibles was all the warning the professor was given before the assault against her began. Throwing themselves wildly at her, each child-sized creature of nightmares trying to crawl upon her, only for the busty blonde to launch them against a tree, ending their lives with a sickening crunch against the bark.

Waves of spider drones swarmed her, her experience at fighting all manner of the demonic spawn aiding in the fight for what she thought was her life. Lifting her crop as a wand once more ready end the existence of another threat, a chilled gasp left her as a pair of fangs broke through her aura and into her neck, pumping a paralyzing venom into her bloodstream. In seconds she was incapable of moving her body at will, her clothes falling into the tatters the forest had made them into, without her telekinesis lifting them to cover her.

The remaining half dozen Grimm stood around her in a circle, all hissing and making undistinguishable clicking noises until one, the largest standing at almost level with her stomach if it were not for her prone form, raised it front two legs and scared away the others. The woman herself found this highly strange behavior as most forms of Grimm found it best to group together for a higher chance of survival, yet this one seemed to have wished to kill her by itself. Strange.

Forced to stare at the ground just next to her for a field of vision she had to rely on her other senses to figure out just what the Spider Grimm was going to do. However, it wasn’t until she felt the scratchy fur that was present across the body of the beast for her to realize that it had been moving to climb to her. From how it laid on top of her almost nude body had it covering the entirety of her back, the clicking and drooling mandibles posed above her head. And yet for a few stark minutes of nothing happening, an even greater sense of unease settled like a heavyweight in her gut.

A sharp sting against the lips of her exposed cunt caused a sharp intake of air from the paralyzed woman, a strong hue of red glowing on her cheeks as the aphrodisiac the arachnid injected into her began its quick work. The lips of her cunt becoming engorged and red from the artificial lust, a steady river of wetness leaking between her legs. A haze of numbing lust seeped into Glynda’s mind just in time for a long thin, compared to the rest of its body, object to piece the tunnel of her drooling cunt.

Minutes passed without anything changing, the Grimm Spider above her not moving an inch or making a sound. Then the tube-like object in her started to swell, something moving its way through it and into her. Hours passed as the Grimm, apparently a female, pumped its hundreds of small eggs into the quivering form of the teacher. The feeling of every bump and passing of the eggs having caused small orgasms to go throughout the poisoned woman.

Once done transferring its eggs to a fertile host, the ovipositor of the beast narrowed back into a tube, then released the stored sperm it had received from a male months back, fertilizing the eggs themselves so they would later hatch into a new brood of hatchlings. Extending its legs back up and off of the new host for its eggs, it wandered back to its web deep in the forest, waiting for the next breeding season to begin.


End file.
